NPCs, SPCs, EPCs and Familiars
Initially, when you join Retype-Gates, you get two character slots, although one will be used automatically with your first character. But you can get more characters, and you can also have NPCs and SPCs! Other Info New Character slots have to be purchased with Canvus, which you will earn via submissions to the group, as well as participating in events. From now on, we are going to put a limit on SPCs and NPCs - you can have two non-shop NPCs and 3 SPCs for free, but then, you'll need to start purchasing extra slots for them - remember, they are NON-PLAYABLE or STATIONARY characters. We also have a new rule on pets and mounts, so go check it out! 'Non-Player Characters (NPCs)' While you’re roleplaying, you might find yourself in need of a sort of a background character. That is essentially what an NPC is - Just a basic, nameless character for a bit of small plot. ‘Running gag’ characters are alright as well (For example, a certain cabbage vendor in a certain show), but don’t over-do it! These characters should only appear once or twice and that’s it! This character can be created without need of permission This character should NEVER develop bonds with your characters 'Stationary Player Character (SPC)' As the name implies, SPCs are characters who tend to remain in one area - like a doctor character at the hospital. However, SPCs are allowed to develop small bonds with other characters, and can appear more often than an NPC. Just remember - don’t use them too much! Examples: · A little ghost that lives in a haunted house · Your characters brother who lives with your character in the house You will have to note the group with the title "SPC Permission" describing the character + other useful information if you want to use it. Also, you CAN, if you wish, turn a SPC into a major character - provided you have the slot! 'Event Character (EC)' A character that can be roleplayed JUST as a normal character. This characters will only be able to be used when an event is going on,and they will disappear once the event is over. Some Events won’t have Event Characters,we will post requirements of these characters and restrictions depending on the event. 'Pets and Mounts' That's right, we're allowing pets and mounts now! Both Pet Pokemon and Mount Pokemon are essentially retyped Pokemon with no gijinka. Pet Pokemon are usually small, while Mount Pokemon are usually large and can carry one or two people. We have some rules, though: Pet Pokemon should generally follow SPC rules - they should remain at your character's home. While you can take them along on trips, please remember they're pets - you don't want to explore the Jade Amazon with your little Skitty, do you? While both Pet Pokemon and Mount Pokemon can attack, we highly recommend you don't have them fight battles. The fights should be yours and yours alone! If you wish to have a pet OR a mount, please note the group with "Pet/Mount Request", describing the Pokemon, especially if it's a mount - we wanna be sure that it can carry you! You are allowed only one pet and one mount starting out. You may purchase two new pet slots later on, if you wish. 'Familiars' Finally, there are the Familiars. These creatures are the Pokemon versions of your Gijinka, and are part of their soul - they will often react to things much like their gijinka would, or represent a side of the gijinka that isn’t shown normally. They can range from a intangible spirit to a tangible being, and can appear or disappear at will. - Tangible or not, familiars cannot attack humans. Leave the fighting to your gijinka, people. However, they’re capable of nearly everything else (moving things around, getting objects, eat and drink, etc) - well, except for talking to most people. They can only communicate telepathically to their gijinka or to each other. Of course, this option is entirely up to you - if you feel that it’d be interesting for them NOT to talk to their human half, that’s fine! - If your familiar is large enough, and is tangible, they can be used as mounts. However, we do require that you note us first about it! - As mentioned before, they can appear and disappear as well, so you don’t have to really worry about having them along all of the time - they can show as little or as often as you’d like. However, don’t treat them as a regular character! - What determines if they’re tangible or not depends on the character’s spirit or willpower, or emotions. If they’re generally a strong-willed person, or in a great mood, then the familiar will react accordingly. Same if they’re feeling weak or sad or have low-self esteem. Category:Information